KAP-40
Automatic (SP, MP, ZM) Semi-automatic (in One in the Chamber, and some variants in campaign) |level = Level 43 |damage = 45-19 (45-24 w/ Dual Wield) |zombiecost = 950 (Mystery Box) |reload = 1.5 normal, 1.85 empty |rof = 625 RPM (SP), 937 RPM (MP) |startammo = 15+135 (SP), 15+45 (MP) |HUD= |maxammo = 15+300 (SP), 15+120 (MP) 12+96 (ZM)|tier = 2|range = }} The KAP-40 is a fully-automatic handgun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Campaign The KAP-40 is used by the Mercs as a sidearm. KAP-40s are scarce throughout the campaign. The KAP-40, equipped with a Red Dot Sight, is used in "Karma" to dispose of the Mercs on the dance floor of Club Solar during a slow-motion sequence. The player can complete a challenge for this mission by obtaining five headshots during this sequence. In "Cordis Die", Section has a KAP-40 but loses it during the crash; it is picked up by Johnson, who dies afterwards. At the end of "Judgement Day", Section will take a KAP-40 from the corpse of a Merc and use it to kill two other Mercs who are protecting Raul Menendez, one of which may be DeFalco if he survived. The KAP-40 is also used in the Strike Force missions by the SDC as a sidearm, and by the Seals as a default sidearm. One is given to the player in "Dispatch" to kill Tian Zhao. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the KAP-40 has a high rate of fire with manageable recoil at close quarters engagements. At longer ranges, the recoil is harder to control. The KAP-40's small 15-round magazine also means that the player will need to reload often. With the Extended Clip attachment, the magazine size is increased to 20 rounds. Although with Dual Wield, the weapon can be devastating, the hipfire accuracy is rather inaccurate, but the damage is higher at range. After a recent patch, the KAP-40 range has been toned down to make the weapon more of a close quarter's weapon. The same occurred with the B23R. The KAP-40 can be a great backup for snipers and other long-range playstyles. Despite the weapon's high rate of fire and high damage, it is an uncommon weapon online due to high level unlock. The KAP-40 is the second weapon tier on Gun Game, where it is equipped with the Dual Wield attachment. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 3) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 4) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 5) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 6) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 7) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 8) *Tactical Knife (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Wield (unlocked weapon level 10) Zombies The KAP-40 appears in zombies mode, available in the Mystery Box for 950 points. It has a 12-round magazine and a high rate of fire. Its usefulness drops after early rounds because of its low reserve ammo and small magazine. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Karmic Atom Perforator 4000 and gains a 15-round magazine. In the game mode Turned, it is the fifth weapon to be obtained if the player is a human. Gallery KAP-40 BOII.png KAP-40 Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. KAP-40 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the KAP-40. KAP-40 Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the KAP-40. Tian-Zhao Kill BOII.png|Tian Zhao being assassinated by a SEAL wielding a KAP-40. Dance Fight BOII.png|Using the KAP-40 in Karma. Trivia *The KAP-40's serial number is KS702832. *The KAP-40 is semi-automatic in a few occasions: **In One in the Chamber. **In "FOB Spectre" by a Navy SEAL in the victory cutscene **In "Judgment Day" when Section uses it to kill two Mercs. **In "Cordis Die" when the LAPD officers use it. **Again in "Cordis Die" when Samuels uses it to fire at multiple drones. **In "Dispatch" to assassinate Tian Zhao. *It has a QR code painted on its left side, which is clearly visible when wielding it, and slightly visible in the Create-a-Class menu. *The numbers .45 ACP is engraved on the side of the gun. *The right side of the gun is a mirror image of the left side, with an ejection port added. Assuming this is intentional, this makes the weapon ambidextrous. *When dry reloading with a Tactical Knife, the character will re-chamber the weapon by pressing the bolt release instead of pulling the slide. *Even when you shot only one bullet, the reload animation will always show how all bullets leave the chamber. *Even though it has the exact same caliber as the Vector K10, the KAP-40 still manages to do roughly 33% more damage than said weapon. **Both weapons also have the same exact recoil mitigation technology and the same exact rate of fire, however, the Vector K10 manages to have way less recoil than the KAP-40. *In Buried's opening scene, Misty is seen dual wielding KAP-40's, something not actually possible in zombies mode. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Handguns